


What He Doesn't Know

by BegoneThot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Deep Throating, Killua struggles with hypersexuality and jealousy rip, M/M, first chapter takes place during the chimera ant arc, pining killua, the killugon is one sided and barely there tho, will add tags as it goes tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegoneThot/pseuds/BegoneThot
Summary: "Couldn't sleep?" Kite questioned, not at all surprised by Killua's silence. Usually, Killua wouldn't give a shit about what people thought of him, but in this case, he couldn't help himself from feeling an inevitable intrigue towards Kite, and anyone else like him."Yeah," Killua breathed quietly, nodding and pocketing his cold, dirt-stained hands. "Needed a distraction."---Or, the one in which Killua deals with the ones distracting the object of his affections with one of his many hidden "talents".





	What He Doesn't Know

Sitting up, Killua's fingers kneaded into the dirt beneath him, shaping the moist soil idly like clay. The mission had him restless in a way that he wasn't familiar with, although not because of the dangerous obstacles they were sure to face. No, the reason for Killua's strange anxiety laid beside him in deep slumber, curled up against patchy, itchy grass like it was the most natural thing in the world, expression so placid and relaxed that it would usually be enough to ease Killua's inner turmoil.

  
Usually wasn't today.

  
Not for the first time, Killua stared at Gon's sleeping form. He looked beautiful under the moon's silver shine, the treetops above them casting interesting dark patterns in contrast on different parts of Gon's still form.

  
Killua wished he could be at ease like Gon. Calm, and yet at the same time confident and ready for anything.

  
But the reality was that Killua wasn't. By now, Killua knew that he wasn't many things that Gon possessed so easily. He wasn't beautifully carefree, warm like sunshine, nor even half as courageous. And because of that, so many people, like Killua, wanted Gon. Maybe not as much, but at least they had what it took to make their desires known.

  
And then, another one of Gon's fortes would come into play, the one thing that Killua had come to hate as much as love over time; Gon was oblivious to those desires. Oblivious to Killua. If anything, Gon had his eyes set on a different prize.

  
Ging. And, unfortunately enough for Killua, who thought his issues would end there, anyone close to the evasive man.

  
Kite.

  
Killua's hands squeezed the soil, harder and harder.

  
Would Killua's turmoil not be as overbearing if he knew the kind of fascination that Gon felt for the man? For some reason, he couldn't really think of Gon's thing as much of a crush, but that didn't help much either. All of Gon's amazing, precious attention was set on this strange man, who wasn't even attractive by any means. But Killua knew that it wasn't about that either, that his own insecurities were only making themselves known whenever he thought about something as superficial as looks.

  
The only thing Kite had over Killua was his alleged closeness to the legendary hunter, Ging Freecss.

  
Could Killua ever obtain that? Would he bother to seek the man out, if it meant having Gon's undivided attention and admiration?

  
Killua's breath came in shaky exhales. He wanted to think that he wouldn't, but there were so many things that he knew he would do for Gon. In fact, his legs were ready to pull him into a stand if the command came, a new goal ready to form in mind.

  
He felt restless, in need of a distraction.

  
Mind numb and buzzing, he brought himself to his feet, feeling out of breath as he began walking into the woods aimlessly. At first, he didn't know where he was going, simply intending to take a night stroll nearby, to hopefully clear his mind and tire himself out. However, the further he walked, the more his instincts swayed, allured by the aura that he knew was well awake like his own.

  
Killua changed routes, following that aura automatically.

  
Maybe if he got a taste of what Gon was after, he'd be able to understand. To have a clearer idea of what Gon was into.

  
At least until he got bored again.

  
The tall trees cleared, opening to a grassy cliff that overlooked the rest of the impressive jungle they were at. At the center sat Kite, bathed by moonlight as he dutifully gazed over the horizon, alert for any form of threat. Killua didn't stop walking until he was a few feet behind the man.

  
"Couldn't sleep?" Kite questioned, not at all surprised by Killua's silence. Usually, Killua wouldn't give a shit about what people thought of him, but in this case, he couldn't help himself from feeling an inevitable intrigue towards Kite, and anyone else who carried mystery as well as he did.

  
"Yeah," Killua breathed quietly, nodding and pocketing his cold, dirt-stained hands. "Needed a distraction."

  
Kite gave a small noise in consideration, his tone of voice when he spoke amused and lighthearted. "Well, not much to do in the woods, I'm afraid." He looked towards Killua over his shoulder. "Gon's still asleep?"

  
For a second, Killua felt hope that the man would know what he was after, and that it was the reason behind the question. But there was no way that Kite could read Killua's desires so easily, not this soon, at least.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Then you should go join him." Kite admonished, turning back towards his surveillance duty. "I'm surprised it would even occur to you to leave him in a time like this."

  
"Gon can take care of himself," Killua forced himself to say, ignoring the fact that he knew that Kite was right. "I said I needed a distraction."

  
"You're still thinking about that?" Kite questioned, raising a water bottle to his lips and taking a nonchalant sip. "And what do I have to do with that, anyway?"

  
"Let me blow you."

  
Killua saw the way Kite stilled, and a part in him sang victoriously that he'd been able to shock the man with his words. It had been a long time since he last did something like this, speaking his desires so casually, and becoming ready to take what he wanted. There was familiarity in his actions, and he was ready to fully use his experience on the older man.

  
Kite stood, turning towards Killua and staring him down. "What are you saying?" He asked, studying the ex-assassin. "I told you to go back to Gon." His voice took a sharper edge, leaving no room for negotiation. Or at least that would be the case, usually for Kite.

  
"Oh, come on." Killua drawled with a roll of his eyes, his body sagging backwards with impatience. When he looked at Kite, there was allure in his big, blue eyes, his smile deceivingly casual. "Aren't you bored of just sitting here?"

  
When Kite only stared at him, Killua coolly continued.

  
"I've been told that I'm talented." He said, shrugging. "I mean, no one's ever complained. I lost my gag reflex years ago, although..." He blinked in realization, humming in thought and looking towards the sky. His arms raised and he clasped his hands behind his head. "I wish I could say that I've taken anything bigger than six inches." Sighing in lament, he walked closer towards Kite, feeling another surge of victory when the man simply stood there, a feet away from him.

  
"So?" Killua asked with a tilt of his head, blinking long lashes at the man. His innocent smile turned into a smirk, "I also know how to keep quiet, if that's what you're worried about. What do you say?"

* * *

  
Killua kept his eyes closed as hands roughly held him by the scalp, suppressing another heavy gag with ease. Sitting with his back against a tree, Kite held him between his legs possessively with an aggression that had surprised Killua, large hands controlling his head movements until his swallowing around Kite's cock became smooth and steady.

  
_"Fuck,"_ Kite grounded, unable to keep himself from thrusting into Killua's throat a few times, finally causing Killua to choke slightly before recovering.

  
The man had started off gently, though Killua knew that it hadn't been out of care. Kite's actions were cautious, as if being too rough with a kid would call unwanted attention in the deserted forest. It was only until Killua began moving on his own volition that Kite had finally snapped, after he forcefully deepthroated the man, held him there for long, long seconds, and then began to rapidly move back and forth, his own body heating up at the sloppy noises he made. All to prove that he wasn't lying about his abilities.

  
Killua opened his eyes and looked at Kite, and when their eyes met, Kite groaned and thrusted once more, head falling back. Killua instantly took back his opinion regarding Kite's attractiveness; the man was effortlessly breathtaking, sharp and angular in a way that made him elegantly distinguished, his soft hair a smooth contrast that spilled in long, silvery waterfalls over Kite's wide shoulders, bunching and tangling some at the center of his heaving chest. And him acting like this... It only burned Killua further, an intoxicating cocktail of envy, arousal, and praise.

  
Unexpectedly, Kite's fist tightened in Killua's hair and pulled him off of his cock, Killua gasping and unable to stop the string of drool that fell back to Kite's length. He panted, open-mouthed and still drooling, staring at the man before him with evident want. He wanted to laugh in his face, mock him for what he'd made the man give into.

  
"I don't understand how you can possibly be enjoying this," Kite said, eyes narrowing as he studied Killua once again. What, did he think Killua had some kind of angle? Killua's mouth shut, staring back at Kite with amusement and arousal twinkling in his eyes.  
"You're not normal, are you?" Kite observed, retracting one hand and taking his cock to guide it back towards Killua's pink lips, smearing them with pre-cum. Rather than answering, Killua's mouth opened and he tongued at the head, taking it into his mouth and nursing from it with the fire in his eyes burning hotter.

  
Kite scoffed, visibly repressing a shudder. "You can't even talk right now. Honestly." And with that, he was taking Killua's head once more and fucking his throat slower this time, breath hissing through his teeth. "I hope you got your answer, know that this is the last time you ask of this from me."

  
Killua snorted; yeah, Kite was well past some measly six inches, and the future ache he'll have to endure in his throat will be evidence of it.

  
It wasn't long until Kite was cumming, pushing Killua's head down and thrusting in with force, long since having understood the sheer strength the little Zoldyck possessed. Killua dutifully swallowed, his tongue dragging up the underside of Kite's cock while he remained buried in Killua's narrow throat. When Kite began to pull Killua off, Killua sucked all the way until Kite's length popped out of his mouth, both young men sighing.

  
They remained like that in silence, with Killua catching his breath while Kite did the same. After a moment, he could no longer stand the staring from the man above him so he stood, dusting off his clothing and disregarding the way his erection showed through his white pants. He was about to step away but he couldn't, not when he was unable think of something to say before making his retreat.

  
"Leaving so soon?"

  
A hand on his wrist had him stumbling forwards, palms catching him on the tree's wide trunk. Startled, he looked down, just in time to see Kite pulling down the front of his pants and leaning forwards to close his mouth around his dick.

  
_"Fuck-!"_ Killua gasped, thrusting forwards. Kite sucked him hard, moving his tongue in circles around the head. Much to Killua's embarrassment, it only took him a few thrusts to cum down Kite's throat, consciously having to make an effort not to slip and fall from where he held himself. He opened his eyes and found Kite arranging his white pants back in place, doing the same to himself afterwards.

  
Killua pushed himself off the tree and took a step back, watching as Kite stood up with narrowed eyes. "Why did you-"

  
"I figured it would be uncomfortable to go to sleep like that." Kite pointed out, shrugging and side stepping Killua to return to his post. "It's the least I can do to return the favor."

  
Killua stared after him, and turned away to walk back to Gon after another moment. "Right."

  
On his way back, he realized that he no longer felt that same visceral curiosity from before. What he found instead was regret, but also an obligatory kind of acceptance for what he'd done. There was no turning back, and that incomprehensible itch for knowledge was gone now. Gone, like what he and Kite had done tonight, left to be forgotten at that spot against the large tree.

  
He no longer thought much of anything about Kite, except gratefulness that he was there to guide them in an otherwise doomed mission.

  
Meanwhile, his feelings for Gon remained, shrinking back each time he was reminded of what he'd done. His adoration for Gon was now tainted with Killua's impulsive betrayal, impossible to ever undo nor take back.

  
This time, keeping quiet wouldn't help like before.


End file.
